Wellbores may be drilled into the ground or ocean bed to recover natural deposits of oil and/or gas, as well as other desirable materials that are trapped in subterranean, underground and/or geological formations in the Earth's crust. A wellbore may be drilled using a drill bit attached to the lower end of a drillstring. Once a formation of interest is reached, the formation and/or its contents may be investigated and/or evaluated using one or more downhole formation evaluation tools. Some example formation evaluation tools are part of the drillstring used to form the wellbore and may be used to evaluate formations during the drilling process. However, such evaluations need not be performed while the drill bit is actually cutting through the formation. For example, measurements may occur during interruptions in the drilling process, such as when the drill bit is briefly stopped to take measurements, after which drilling resumes. Measurements taken during such intermittent breaks in drilling are still considered to be made while drilling because they do not require the drillstring to be tripped, that is, removed from the wellbore. Other example formation evaluation tools may be used after the wellbore has been drilled or formed and the drillstring removed from the wellbore. These tools may be lowered into a wellbore using a wireline for electronic communication and/or power transmission, and therefore are commonly referred to as wireline tools. In general, a wireline tool may be lowered into a wellbore to measure any number and/or type(s) of formation properties at any desired depth(s). Additionally or alternatively, a formation evaluation tool may be lowered into a wellbore via coiled tubing or pipe.